There have been efforts to reduce the formation of scar. However, an effective method has not yet been found. It was reported that the wound of a fetus is cured without scar. After such report, trials have been made to reveal the differences between the wound healing process in a fetus and that in a mature individual, change the wound healing process in a mature individual to that in a fetus, and thereby reduce the scar formation. One of the revealed differences is that Transforming Growth Factor-Beta (TGF-β) is not immunochemically detected in the wound of a fetus, but functions in the wound healing process of a mature individual and plays an important role in the scar formation. This fact shows that it would be possible to inhibit the scar formation by controlling TGF-β. Actually, there was a report that the scar formation in a white rat could be reduced by the use of an antibody against TGF-β (Acidic cellular environments; activation of latent TGF-beta and sensitization of cellular responses to TGF-beta and EGF. International Journal of Cancer, 43(5):886-91, May 15, 1989). TGF-β is secreted in inactivated state from cells and is mostly present in inactivated state even outside of cells. Only when exposed to a certain specific condition, TGF-β is activated, combines with a receptor of a target cell and functions. Heat, acidic condition, protease, etc. are known as physicochemical conditions which can activate TGF-β (Physicochemical activation of recombinant latent transforming growth factor-beta's 1, 2, and 3. Growth Factors. 3(1):35-43, 1990). However, no studies have been made yet with respect to the reduction of scar formation by using the inactivation of TGF-β. The present invention aims to control the pH of the wound, which is clinically easy to apply, namely, to alkalinize the wound and lead the inactivation of TGF-β, and to confirm whether the inactivation actually reduces the scar formation.
There have been several trials to reduce scar formation by controlling TGF-β which functions during the entire process of scar formation. However, those trials were related to the use of an antibody and have problems in actual application. TGF-β widely functions in a living organism and is under active study in various fields. The processes of formation, secretion and function of TGF-β have not yet been clearly known. According to the facts discovered to date, TGF-β is secreted from cells in inactivated state and functions with a target organ under specific conditions. Heat, acidic pH, and protease are known as the physicochemical conditions which can activate TGF-β. However, no trials have been made to reduce the scar using TGF-β.